Invincible
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Ever wondered how Corey met Lexi?, find out here, No they did not first meet in Soldiers of the Dawn, they met here at a house party hosted by Rev


"**Dad how did you and mom meet?" Rose asked her father on the night before their anniversary celebration at the town hall**

"**Well Rose, that is a story I can't tell you, it's mine and your mother's little secret" Whitefang replied only to get puppy dog eyes which Lexi would give him to get her own way**

"**Ok, I'll tell you but first I need to put this on" Corey took a CD out of his draw and placed it in his CD player confusing his daughter until he placed her on his lap**

"**This CD will explain everything sweetheart" as the beat began Rose recognised her father's voice in the beginning **

Corey Whitefang, Ishi, Lexi Bunny, Yeah ah let's go

[Lexi Bunny]  
Invincible, invincible  
Invincible, invincible  
We're invincible  
**"Hey that's mommy, I didn't know she could sing" Rose said excitedly as her father put up his hand to calm his daughter down as his part began along with the flashbacks**  
[Corey Whitefang]  
Yeah aah they said we shouldn't, Yeah they said we wouldn't  
Aah look where we are, We've done what they thought we couldn't  
As bad as the odds were looking, Push yeah, we kept on pushing  
And every time I nearly hit the ground, You were my cushion  
There's evidence that proves, That you were heaven sent  
'Cos when I needed rescuin', You were there at my defence  
Girl in you I find a friend, You make me feel alive again  
And I feel like the brightest star, 'Cos you make me shine again  
**Whitefang is a 18 year old teenager at the time as he comes across a pretty 17 year old girl who is with her boyfriend at the time at a house party at Rev's house since his parents were out of town**  
[Lexi Bunny - Chorus]  
No matter where we are (Corey: yea), No matter just how far are paths may lead  
We don't need no shields, Love is the armour that we need  
We're invincible (Corey: we are), Invincible (Lexi: you are)  
Invincible, Loves our protector  
Invincible (Lexi: we are), Invincible (Corey: you are)  
Invincible, We're invincible  
**Lexi is a simple 17 year old girl just looking for the right boyfriend since the one she was with didn't treat her right at all considering she was still at high school, that night though was gonna change her life forever**

"**Who is that guy over there" Lexi asks as she sees Corey open a beer with his claws which came from his knuckles which made her friends sceptical about him**

"**That's Corey Whitefang, Kodi and Aleu's eldest brother, he was nearly in a coma when the meteorite struck earth, when he woke up, his skeleton was covered in a metal compound called Adimantium, he slashed a doctor in the throat because he was still heavily sedated.**  
[Corey Whitefang]

Aah from the wildest water, Yeah to the highest mountains  
Aah you and I forever, Even through the driest deserts  
You lift me higher than ever, I feel as light as a feather  
And when we're fightin' together, We can take on the weather  
I will keep you waterproof, Every single storm you  
Ever have to walk through, I will go before you  
I will be the voice when you, Need someone to talk to  
Please don't ever doubt me, Let me reassure you  
**For some reason hearing all that Lexi felt a slight comfort at the thought, could this adimantium covered hunk be the one for her, there was only one way to find out. **  
[Chorus]  
**Corey was already on his 13****th**** beer that night and he wasn't drunk at all**  
**"How are you still standing?" a very heavily drunk Rev asks as Corey takes a swig from his Budweiser before noticing Lexi walking towards him**

"**Oh shit" Corey says as he put his beer down quickly and straightened his flannel shirt and messed his hair a bit more **

"**How do I look" Corey asks Rev but he never notices Lexi behind him but as soon as they begin speaking Ace makes a beeline for Corey and punches him**

"**Ace! What the hell was that for " Lexi screams **

[Corey Whitefang]  
It's you and I against the world  
They can't stop us now  
We've come too far  
We've worked too hard  
We're invincible,  
**Corey lifted his head back up as blood covered his nose scaring everyone before he levels Ace with a straight right fist sending him sprawling across the floor before he fled and turning towards the door and climbing into his car but is stopped half way when a hand grabs his spare hand**  
**"Need a lift?" Corey turns round to find Lexi stood with him**

[Chorus: Corey and Lexi]  
No matter where we are, No matter just how far are paths may lead  
We're invincible (no matter where we are)  
No matter just how far are paths may lead  
We don't need no shields, Love is the armour that we need  
We're invincible (we are), Invincible (Corey and Lexi: we are)  
Invincible, Loves our protector (Lexi: woo)  
Invincible (we are), Invincible (we are)  
Invincible, We're invincible (we're invincible)

**As Whitefang drops Lexi off at her house in his car an awkward silence filled the air**

"**Well this is your stop?" Corey finally breaks the silence which had filled the car all the way from Rev's house, and it was just too uncomfortable so when Lexi got out of the car she wished Corey goodnight before giving a kiss on the cheek and leaving leaving Corey starstruck until he saw a small number wrote on his arm as he shouts towards Lexi**

"**Lex, whats this number on my arm?"**

"**It's my cell phone number, call me in the morning"**

**Corey couldn't believe his ears, he'd just beaten the shit outta Lexi's boyfriend and yet she was giving him her cell phone number as he drove away with a burnout before driving away into the night...**

_***End of Flashback***_

"**Wow daddy, you and mommy must have trusted each other then" Rose said amazed **

"**Yeah, you're mother must not have loved Ace like everyone thought" Corey replies before realising his wife was watching lovingly at the door at her husband and daughter bonding by telling stories**

"**Are we quite finished yet, your father needs to get ready" Lexi said while smiling at the two as Rose jumped off the bed with excitement and leaving the room leaving the two adults together as Corey fastens his tie**

"**I swear she gets more like you everyday sweetheart" Corey says to Lexi has he helps her zip her dress while she does her hair, Lexi notices a photograph on the floor from their second anniversary where Corey was holding onto Lexi and Rose.**

**"She was a little angel then babe" Corey says as he puts on his cufflinks before exiting the door, leaving behind the memories of their past and their old boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.**


End file.
